The Only One Who Cared
by Celtic-Dragon-89
Summary: I am one of those who like the series but hated the last two chapters/epilouge of the 7th book. Here is my Epilouge to the series. Oneshot Implied H/G


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not J. K. Rowling. Please do not sue me.

A/N: I have been mildly depressed lately so when I finally got my Laptop's battery charged, this is what came out. I didn't like the epilouge to the sieris, this is my take on how it should have been done.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was the only one who came any more. She was the only one who cared. Hermione was busy with her newly acquired Mistress of Magic position, Ron was busy coaching his Cudley Cannon team to victory; they were the favorite for the Quidditch World Cup. Neville was busy setting up his own laboratory for plants. The rest either forgot or didn't care. They didn't care that they placed the fate of the world on one 17 yr old boys shoulders. They didn't care that he died defeating the worst threat wizard kind has ever faced, they didn't care that for one person the world ended on that day. The day the 2nd war came to an end. Ginny bent down to take care of the headstone, wiping off a years worth of dust and grime before pulling the growing weeds from the sides of the headstone.

Harry James Potter

July 31, 1980 – May 2, 1997

Beloved Friend, Unwilling Savior,

Ginny wiped her eyes, her boyfriend never got to graduate, her boyfriend never got to know that their one night meant years of happiness for her. "Hi there Harry. It's Ginny. I know its been a while since our last visit. I thought you ought to know that Sevrun is in his first year of Hogwarts know. When I took him to Diagon Alley he was so excited, they've come out with a Firebolt Exceage … it's supposed to go faster then the entire Nimbus and Firebolt lines put together. When we went into Ollivanders, Sevrun got an unusual wand. Took after his da on that one. Basilisk fang and Oak. It was the thinnest fang that I recovered from the basilisk you slayed to save me."

Ginny took a few moments to collect her thoughts as she looked around the cemetery. Spotting a Nightmare in the distance she continued, "Our son is in Ravenclaw … fancy that. Hermione won her election; Ron made it to the Cup. George has a new partner for his shop. Bill and Fleur are having their fifth child. I am truly sorry that you never got to know your son. Hogwarts is going well. McGonagall is doing well, busy being headmistress, but fine just the same. The Forbidden Forest is becoming healthier, just like you thought. Harry, my dear, I have to go now, but please believe that you will all ways be in my head and in my heart. I won't let Sevrun forget what you look like."

Ginny looked up at the clear blue sky, appearing to deliberate with herself about something, not noticing that the nightmare had come closer, "I will tell Hermione and Ron that they missed your birthday, but they aren't talking to me much anymore. I disagreed with them about having a 3-day festival in your name, one on your birthday and one on the day of the final battle. That's where they are now. Stupid git's. I'll bring Sevrun when I can." Ginny turned away and started walking down the hill. When she was at the cemetery gate she turned around. The Nightmare she had seen earlier was standing by Harry's Headstone, lipping the stone where Ginny had been resting her hands. Grinning slightly Ginny disappearated knowing that her boyfriend, her love was not without company on his birthday.

The nightmare looked up at the pop from the gate. A voice behind him brought him out of his revere "You can not go back, you realize that don't you my foal?" The nightmare turned around glaring at the brown stallion that was headed his way. "Yes Cybele. I understand, It is so hard though. Watching them from afar, yet not being able to talk to them. I have seen Sevrun at Hogwarts he truly is my son. I am sad that Hermione and Ron have chosen to do as they have, but I have learned to let that go." The Stallion, Cybele, nodded his head "You are doing well my foal. Now, lets get back to the forest, it is not a good idea to let the forest of Hogwarts be without its Guardians for too long. I cannot do it all by myself, as you well know and saw." The black nightmare nodded "I know, I just miss my old life." Cybele nodded "You are no longer Harry James Potter, my foal. You are now and forever shall be Orcus, protector of the forest of Hogwarts." Orcus nodded, and followed his father. The only sign that he had been at his own headstone were the impressions that his hooves made, the single set of tears that he had cried, and the flowers that his love left.

Orcus never went back, he never knew that his love, his Ginny, came back ever year hoping to glimpse the beautiful nightmare she had seen. Orcus never knew that his son, Sevrun, was a wildmage and would have gladly talked to the protector of the forest. Orcus never knew that Ginny died in her sleep dreaming about him. Orcus never knew life went on as normal for the wizards, he never knew the world beyond his forest.


End file.
